Simple Song
by GurlOnFire97
Summary: Bella Swan has lived in Forks, Washington her whole entire life. With her parents fighting, most times bringing her into the fight, the mean girls at school, all the teachers on her case, it seems as if everything is closing in on her. What will she do? Will she explode or will she find something to make everything stop. Will she find her Simple Song? Rated T for language. AH.


Summary: Bella Swan has lived in Fork, Washington her whole entire life. With her parents fighting, most times bringing her into the fight, the mean girls at school, all the teachers on her case, it seems as if everything is closing in on her. What will she do? Will she explode or will she find something to make everything stop. Will she find her Simple Song?

Chapter 1: Just Any Other Day

I wake up to yet another Monday. Another day of school where not only the students are on my ass. But the teachers too. Another day of my parents fighting and one or the other, most likely both, telling me to tell the other that they're wrong. Another day of everyone and everything closing in on me.

Wonderful.

I roll of the bed and head straight to my little bathroom. I take a look at myself. Wow, I look like shit. Nothing new though. I get told that about 3 or 4 times a day. I sigh and stip my black bra and underwear set Renée bought for me a few weeks ago. I guess she was just trying to tell me to grow up. Even though I'm 17 and already have my licence, have my own truck and after she made me apply for a job, which I got, I still have some growing up to do.

And I thought mothers didn't want their little girls to grow up.

Damn, I was dead wrong.

I step into the small shower. I swear it feels like everytime I get in here, it keeps getting smaller and smaller each time.

I shake it off and continue on my shower. I wash my hair, shave and just stand there under the warm and slightly hot water unmoving.

The yelling from my parents brought me out of my thoughts.

They were fighting over the most stupidest things I could've ever imagined. They were fighting over how he leaves his socks on the bed room floor, and how he never picks them up.

I don't know why I even listen to this shit anymore. It's been like this ever since I was about 15 or 16. And lately, it's been getting worst.

I head into my bedroom and walk directly towards my closet. Since I have work today right after school, I'll just keep it simple.

Simple. I don't believe there is anything that could be just simple. Nothing in my life has ever been simple. And I doubt anything will ever be.

I pick out a black bra and matching undies. Some dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue, long sleeved t-shirt. For shoes, I think I'll just go with my usual black chucks.

After I throw that on, I go back into my tiny bathroom and plug in my hair straightener. While that heating up, I decided I would put on a little make up today. Why not? When ever I wear make up, I get more tips at work. That counts for something, right?

I apply some eyeliner to my water line, some mascara and some clear lip gloss. I'll just have to carry that around today, and just keep re-applying it.

By the time I was done, my hair straightener was hot. I started straightening my hair and by the time I was done, I had to leave 5 minutes later. Perfect. I don't have to deal with my parents.

I love my parents with all my heart, but just the fact that they don't care if and when they fight in front of me, it kind of pisses me off.

I pack up my one-shoulder bag with my school stuff, and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen. Huh. I don't hear any screaming. This is going to be a good day.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Charlie?!" I spoke too soon. I mentally slap myself. "What's so hard about picking up after your self? or cooking once in a while?!" I quickly grab an apple and start walking -running- towards the door.

"Um, I...Uh, I got to go. Bye Renee! Bye Charlie!" I say and open and close the door, and fast walk to my truck. When I get in I put my hand on the wheel and just let my head fall on the wheel.

I hate it when they do that. And they do it over something completely stupid, too! I just don't get it. And I don't think I ever will.

I shrug it off and start the engine. As I roars to life, I take out my phone; 7:15. School starts at 7:30, and it's a 10 minute drive. Good. I don't have to rush.

As I drive to school I think about how my day will go. With everything that's going through my mind, I can't hardly wait. I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

Wonderful.

* * *

Hello lovely readers! This is my first Twilight FF :) This is based of an old song from Miley Cyrus and it's called Simple Song. Hence the Title 'Simple Song'! Please review and let me know what you would want to happen because I have only one story line for this story... And you would know what it is, if you heard Simple Song before. Enjoy!

-Taylor


End file.
